Sistem Pakar Diagnosa Perasaan Jatuh Cinta
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Eren mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang dalam masa menuju skripsi mendapat masalah karena judul konyol yang tidak mungkin dijadikan judul skripsi malah diacc dosenya. / "Armin! Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku kan armin?" / "Ini gak mungkin… ini gak mungkin.." / BL. Yaoi. RivaEren. LEMON! Mature Content.


Title: Sistem Pakar Diagnosa Perasaan Jatuh Cinta

Fandom: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin

Cast: Revaille x Eren Y.

Rate: Mature Content

Genre: Humor gagal

Original Story tetep punya Hajime Isayama.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari tulisan saya.

Btw ini FF pertamaku difandom ini. Yoroshiku dan maaf kalo masih kacau balau buat dibaca. Yaoi Always Fujoshi Always…

* * *

Suasana Universitas Sina siang itu begitu ramai oleh mahasiswa yang berkerumun disepajang lorong. Mahasiswa dari berbagai tingkatan dan jurusan tumpah ruah memadati sepanjang koridor yang tak cukup luas. Eren yaeger, pemuda dengan kulit tan dan rambutnya yang coklat menawan berusaha menembus kepadatan kerumunan mahasiswa lain. Badanya yang tinggi menjulang dan kurus membuatnya punya keuntungan sendiri. Setidaknya ia tidak harus pingsan karena terlalu lama tergencet mahasiswa lain yang bandanya lebih tinggi. Iris hijau zambrut Eren mengedar pada sekelilingnya, kerumunan orang-orang disekitarnya benar-benar padat membuatnya pusing tapi untunglah apa yang ia cari sudah ia temukan. Kaki panjangnya Eren paksakan mendekati objek yang tadi sempat dicarinya.

"Yo!" sapa Eren pada kerumunan 3 orang yang sedang mengobrol.

"Eren!" Mikasa, gadis dengan rambut sebahu yang terkenal naksir Eren menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya. Walau datar tapi Eren bisa melihat kilau kegembiraan dimata mikasa.

"Ohayou semuanya…" sapa Eren santai yang langsung dapat pukulan telak dari rival abadinya yang menjebalkan, Jean.

"Gundulmu pagi! Ini udah siang bego!"

Eren yang tak terima dipukul seperti tadi langsung balas dendam memukul kepala Jean balik, "Lu yang bego!" Pekik Eren kesal.

Jean sudah akan membalas Eren lagi tapi Armin sang malaikat pendamai sudah terlebih dahulu bersuara. "Kalian hentikan, ini bukan saatnya main-main."

Semuanya kembali terdiam dengan wajah murungnya. Eren menatap teman-temanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Loh? Wajah kalian kenapa?" Tanya Eren kepo.

Teman-teman Eren saling melirik satu sama lain, seperti mengkode siapa yang akan bicara pada Eren. Armin akhirnya menghela napas bahwa dia yang akan bicara pada Eren.

"Eren."

"Ya Armin?"

"Kau ingat judul skripsi yang kau ajukan waktu itu?"

Eren mengangguk. Seingatnya ia telah mengajukan 3 judul sesuai persyaratan akademik dan eh bukankah hari ini pengumuman judul mana yang diterima prodi?

"Eh hari ini pengumuman yah? Judul kalian sudah diacc?" Eren menatap antusias semuanya tapi yang ditatap malah seperti depresi ditanya seperti itu.

"Judul kami semuanya lolos Eren." Jawab Armin mewakili kedua temanya.

"aku? Bagaimana denganku?"

Armin terlihat ragu sejenak, "judulmu juga diacc."

"Yeyyyy!" Eren bersorak gembira, ia beryes ria tanpa menyadari tatapan prihatin teman-temanya.

"Loh kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Eren heran.

Armin menghela napas, Jean menyeringai setan, mikasa masih datar.

"Oh ya judul mana yang diacc?" Tanya Eren penasaran. Tebakanya adalah judul tentang denah digital universitasnya yang akan di acc atau mungkin sistem pendukung keputusan. Eren sudah bersiap dengan dua kemungkinan judul tersebut. Eren sudah siap dengan semua argument yang ia punya untuk ujian proposal 2 minggu lagi dengan salah satu judul andalanya tersebut.

"judulmu yang diacc adalah Sistem pakar diagnose jatuh cinta pada manusia."

DUARRRR

Eren salah dengar kan? WTF judul macam apa itu yang diacc dosenya?

"Itu judul… judul…" Eren kejang-kejang.

Mikasa membantu mengipasi gebetanya tersebut dengan buku catatanya. Jean sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Eren yang seperti orang menjelang ajal.

"Eren tenang Eren.." mikasa dan armin membantu mendudukan Eren dibangku koridor yang kebetulan ada satu yang kosong.

"Armin! Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku kan armin?" Eren mengguncang bahu armin yang hanya bisa pasrah dirinya dijadikan tumbal bulan-bulanan Eren yang sedang frustasi.

"Ini serius Eren. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau coba buka lms(learning management system) deh."

Eren cepat-cepat membuka smartphone dari saku celanaya. Diketiknya alamat web universitasnya. Setelah memasukkan ID dan password Eren segera menuju bagian pengajuan judul skripsi. Otaknya mendadak ngeblank karena berapa kalipun Eren membaca ulang judul yang diacc masihlah sistem pakar konyolnya.

"Ini gak mungkin… ini gak mungkin.." gumam Eren seperti mantra. Smartphonenya hampir saja meluncur kelantai jika sja mikasa tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Eren tenangkan dirimu…" Hibur Armin membantu Eren mengambil napas hingga berapa menit kemudian Eren sudah tenang dan bisa berpikir jernih.

"kau sudah tenang?"

Eren mengangguk dengan wajah hampa.

"Eren, kami semua tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengajukan judul konyol seperti itu untuk skripsimu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ya apa yang Eren pikirkan waktu itu? seingatnya ia hanya iseng menuliskan judul konyol itu diurutan pertama ia mengajukan judul karena ingin menyindir dosen prodi botak yang sampai sekarang masih jomblo. Eren mengira judulnya itu akan langsung dicoret karena terlalu konyol tapi sekarang yang terjadi malah judul itu yang diacc.

"Arminnnnn aku harus bagaimana? Huhuhu~~~…." Eren mewek. Jean yang tadi sudah kelar dengan tawanya kembali terpingkal dipojokan lagi. Teman Eren yang satu itu memang kamvret, seneng banget ngeliat Eren menderita seperti itu.

"Aku mau ganti judul armin! Aku gak mau judul itu!" rengek Eren manja seperti bocah.

"Eren, kau tidak bisa ganti judul lagi. Pengajuan judul sudah berakhir. Pak pixis sudah mengumumkanya tadi.

Eren meweknya makin keras.

"Aku harus gimana. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah ada pakar cinta didunia ini." Ratap Eren pilu.

"Ada Eren."

Kepala Eren berputar pada Mikasa yang kali ini ucapanya tidak bisa Eren mengerti. Bukan hanya armin yang sepertinya tengah mengujinya tapi mikasa juga seperti bersekongkol dengan armin memprmainkanya dengan kenyataan konyol dan aneh.

"Eren, sepupu mikasa ada yang terkenal sebagai seorang dokter."

"sungguh?" Tanya Eren tak percaya. Setahunya keluarga mikasa kebanyakan psikolog dan therapist dan tidak adda yang seorang dokter.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakanya padamu karena dia sangat menyebalkan tapi demi kamu Eren kali ini aku akan mencoba meminta bantuanya." Ujar mikasa dengan tersipu.

"Mikasa terimakasih." Ujar Eren penuh terimakasih. Mikasa makin membenamkan wajahnya pada syal merah dilehernya.

"Oh kalian sedang berkumpul."

Eren mendadak horror mendengar suara seorang yang sangat tidak ingin Eren lihat wujudnya sekarang. Tua, botak, Bangka, dan berkumis. Dosen yang paling dihormati diseantero kampusnya, Dot Pixis dosen yang telah membawa Eren kejurang kehancuran. Masa depanya yang cerah pupus sudah gara-gara judul konyol yang di acc dosen botaknya itu.

"Oh selamat siang pak." Armin, mikasa dan Jean membungkuk. Eren sebenarnya pengen ngambek ogah tapi ntar nilai makulnya yang diampu pixis dapat D lagi kan horror. Jadi walaupun ogah-ogahan Eren ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Oh Eren!" Dot Pixis berjalan menghampiri Eren. Tidak jangan mendekat pahit-pahit-pahit, rapal Eren seperti mengusir serangga.

"Judulmu bagus sekali nak! Revolusioner! Hahaha! Benar kan?" Tawa Pixis menggelegar. Armin, mikasa dan Jean hanya bisa kicep mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Takut kena semprot dosenya yang satu itu kan sudah terkenal galaknya.

"Te-terimakasih sir."

"Aku sangat menantikan proposal dan hasil jadinya Eren. Aku harap itu akan menjadi program yang bagus! Aku berharap banyak padamu." Pluk! Tangan najis pixis mendarat dibahu Eren. Rasanya seperti meletakan setumpuk beton dibahu Eren.

"A-aye sir. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Ujar Eren tak yakin.

"Ohoho~ sampai ketemu diujian skripsi kalau begitu." Pixis tersenyum puas seraya memilin kumisnya. Setelah basa basi sebentar dosen botak itu pergi dan Eren merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Judul revolusioner!" Ledek Jean bertepuk tangan yang langsung dapat lemparan buku dari mikasa.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau mik!" protes Jean tidak terima.

"Diam." Desis mikasa tajam, wajah serius gadis itu membuat Jean terdiam seketika. Jean masih sayang nyawanya rupanya.

"Oh! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku bisa gila kalau begini." Keluh Eren lagi seraya mengacak rambutnya.

Eren jadi teringat sesuatu yang lupa ia tanyakan, "Ngomong-ngomong sepupu mikasa dokter apa?"

"Dokter cinta." Jawab mikasa datar.

Eren sweatdrop. "Kalian sedang bercanda kan?"

* * *

Butuh waktu seminggu bagi Eren untuk menentukan konsep baru untuk skripsinya. Otaknya yang pas-pasan ia paksa semedi 7 hari 7 malam digua hira dan akhirnya terbitlah sebuah wangsit dari nenek buyut pendahulunya yang memberikan secuil inspirasi pada Eren untuk membuat program baru. Yosh setelah konsep ia dapatkan langkah selanjutnya Eren memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sepupu mikasa yang katanya seorang dokter. Mikasa menjelaskan dokter cinta hanyalah sebuah julukan saja, karena sebenarnya pekerjaan sepupunya itu masilah seorang psikolog yang katanya sih tak perlu diragukan lagi kehebatanya. Pasien yang ditangani oleh sepupu mikasa ini sebenarnya ada banyak kasus tetapi kebanyakan adalah para muda mudi yang stress dan depresi karena putus cinta dan setelah melakukan terapi pada sepupu mikasa ini banyak pasien yang sembuh. Bahkan ada yang sampai masalahnya bisa kelar dengan konsultasi pada sepupu mikasa ini. Oleh karena itulah tersebutlah gelar dokter cinta untuk sepupu mikasa. Konyol memang, tapi Eren tidak percaya sama sekali.

Walaupun tidak percaya nyatanya Eren tak ada pilihan lain. Ia tak yakin dapat menemukan pakar lain yang akan nyambung dengan judul skripsinya. Setidaknya dokter yang ini bisa dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarnya, cinta dan perasaan bagian dari psikologi manusia kan?

Stelah mendapatkan alamat lengkap tempat praktek sepupu mikasa. Eren segera meluncur ketempat praktek dokter bernama Revaille sepupu Mikasa tersebut. Mikasa bilang sepupunya itu libur sewaktu weekend tetapi karena tempat praktiknya itu sudah seperti rumah saja. Revaille ini jarang pulang kerumahnya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan hari liburnya ditempat kerja.

Tempatnya ternyata tak jauh dari rumah Eren. Hanya 20 menit menaiki mobil, beruntung Eren punya sim sendiri sehingga ia boleh meminjam mobil orang tuanya. Mobil Eren tepikan didepan sebuah rumah kecil bercat biru dengan plang betuliskan 'Psikolog Revaille, Buka tiap hari senin-jum'at, 09.00-17.00. hari sabtu minggu libur.'

'ternyata benar-benar seorang psikolog eh' batin Eren takjub.

Pemuda dengan iris zamrud itu berlari kecil mendekati pintu. Dipencetnya bell didekat pintu. Beberapa kali sampai terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu dan entah kenapa Eren merasa gugup? Apa efek bertemu dengan psikolog membuatnya gugup seperti itu? padahal Eren ini orang yang terbilang easy going dan tidak mudah gugup apalagi canggung kecuali kalau berurusan dengan orang macam Dot Pixis bisa-bisa Eren hilang kemampuan dan ketampananya.

Pintu berderit ketika pintu kayu oak itu tebuka sedikit. seseosok pria dengan potongan rambut ebony dan wajah datar Eren pertama kali ketika pintu terbuka. Tampan, dan tingginya tidak menyamai Eren mungkin sekitar 160 cm, dan usianya mungkin sudah 35 tahun lebih. Tapi walaupun terlihat sudah kepala tiga tapi tetap tak usia tak mampu mengurangi pesonanya bagi Eren. Malah pria itu terlihat begitu seksi dan dewasa.

"Maaf kami tutup dihari libur."

Suara bass itu membawa Eren kembali dari pikiranya barusan,Eren menelan ludah. "Ano- aku datang bukan sebagai pasien. Aku ini temanya mikasa sir."

Pria yang mungkin namanya Revaille itu mengernyit, "Oh.."

Oh? Eren mengernyit. Apa itu artinya dia ditolak?

"jadi kau yang bernama Eren. Silakan masuk kalau begitu."

Eren melangkah kedalam rumah minimalis dengan warna kombinasi biru dan hitam. Bukan kombinasi yang cocok memang tapi entah kenapa nuansanya begitu berbeda dan Eren suka. Revaille mempersilakan Eren duduk disebuah sofa hitam empuk diruang tamu. Eren duduk disofa panjang sedangkan revaille diseberang dengan sofa single. Benar-benar seksi deh ah, apalagi gayanya melipat kaki dan bertopang dagu. Eren bisa-bisa mimisan hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"Maaf tapi aku sedang malas menjamu tamu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa mengambil minum sendiri didapur."

Eren mengangguk, mendengar revaille membahas minuman entah kenapa tenggorokan Eren mendaddak seperti kering pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran revaille mengambil sendiri minuman di dapur. Hanya ada kopi dan the saja disana. Eren memutuskan membuat 2 cangkir teh tanpa gula karena Eren tak yakin revaille akan suka gula. Setelah selesai Eren membawa 2 cangkir teh buatanya ke ruang tamu. Eren sempat gugup melihat Revaille mengernyitkan dahi ketika Eren meletakan seangkir diatas mejanya.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Komentar Revaille seperti sebuah penolakan.

"Aku tidak menambahkan gula kok."

Revaille mengernyit menatap Eren yang hanya bisa menunduk ditatap tajam begitu.

"Kau tampakanya cukup manis. Jadi aku akan membantumu. Tanyakan yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah." Ujar Revaille tenang seraya menyesap tehnya.

"A-ano sir-"

"Levi."

"Levi. Begini kau pasti sudah mendengar sendiri cerita dari mikasa kenapa aku begitu membutuhkanmu."

Levi mengangguk pelan.

"Dan.. dan…"

"Dan?"

"A-aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana."

Hati Eren menclos melihat seulas senyum yang sangat tipis, tipis sekali sangmpai hampir tak terlihat tersungging dibibir Levi.

"Kau itu bocah nakal dan bodoh. Dengar, apa kau pernah pacaran Eren?"

Eren terpekur kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Belum."

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Eren?" Tanya Levi lagi.

Eren menggeleng lagi.

Levi tampak mengusap dagunya dengan serius, "Uhm… tidak normal kalau kau belum pernah merasakanya."

Eren menatap Levi dengan ekspresi bingung sekaligus cemas karenanya dirinya dikatakan tidak normal.

"A-aku kenapa sir?"

"Remaja seusiamu biasanya sudah dalam masa puber Eren dan hormon remaja kalian berkembang pesat dan itu biasanya ditandai salah satuny dengan menyukai seseorang " *author menggila*

Eren meneguk ludah.

"A-aku harus bagaimana sir?"

Levi tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap Eren lagi."Kau sudh pernah melakukan pemeriksaan Eren?"

Eren menggeleng polos, Levi menyeringai diseberang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan 'pemeriksaan' sekarang?"

"tapi anda bukan dokter, anda psikolog sir." Ujar Eren tak yakin.

"apa kau meragukan kemampuanku Eren?"

"Bu-bukan begitu sir."

"kalau begitu kau menurut saja."

Eren mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

"si-sir? Anda yakin ini bagian dari pemeriksaan?"

Tanya Eren untuk kesekian kalinya tak yakin dengan instruksi Levi.

"Eren percayalah padaku aku ini doktermu sekarang." Jawab Levi kalem.

Walau Eren ragu tetapi pemuda itu patuh saja ketika Levi menyuruhnya untuk duduk menghadap Levi disofa single dan wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah tampan Levi. Eren bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan dan wajahnya panas ketika Levi melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dipinggang Eren menjaga agar bocah itu tidak jatuh kebelakang.

"Apa kau gugup Eren?" bisik Levi seduktif tepat disamping telinga Eren menghantarkan getaran-getaran aneh ketubuh Eren yang mulai terasa panas?

"Aku-Uhmmmm…." Ucapakn Eren terpotong oleh bibir Levi yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Tubuh Eren menegang merasakan lidah licin Levi bergerak menyelinap sewaktu Eren membuka mulutnya tadi. Sapuan lembut dirongga atas mulutnya membuat Eren mengerang nikmat. Tangan Levi yang menyangga lehernya terasa panas dikulitnya. Tubuh Eren yang semula tegang perlahan rileks oleh sapuan-sapuan liar Levi dirongga mulutnya. Nikmat dan Eren ingin lebih, lebih dari ini. Lidah Eren yang semula pasif mulai berani membuat gerakan mendorong lidah Levi untuk keluar membuat Levi menyeringai diam-diam. Tangan Eren yang semula hanya meremas kemeja Levi kini sudah bertengger dibelakang kepala Levi. Mendorong Levi untuk semakin memperdalam cumbuanya. Eren tidak bodoh, ia sering sekali melihat video porno dan berharap bisa mempraktekanya suatu saat nanti. Tapi Eren tidak tau bahwa rasanya berciuman bisa senikmat dan sememabukkan ini. Eren bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menikmati setiap cumbuan Levi, lebih… Eren mau lebih…

Kontak mulut yang cukup panjang tersebut akhirnya usai ketika Eren duluan yang mendorong Levi menjauh karena kehabisan napas.

"S-sir?" Panggil Eren dengan wajah merah menatap Levi menuntut penjelasan dari tindakan barusan.

"Ini bagian dari pemeriksaan Eren." jawab Levi enteng memposisikan kepalanya diceruk leher Eren. menghirup dalam-dalam aroma calon mangsanya. Tubuh Eren bergetar merasakan hebusan napas Levi menerpa lehernya tapi ia tidak sekalipun dapat mengeluarkan protes ataupun mendorong Levi menjauh. Eren bisa merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai mengeras dan juga milik Levi. Jangan… jangan sekarang…

"A-ahhh…" desah Eren lolos ketika Levi sengaja menggesekkan milik mereka yang mulai mengeras.

"Eren kau harus bertanggung jawab." Desis Levi ditelinga Eren membawa getaran-getaran gairah yang makin mendorong Eren hilang akal bahkan sekalipun otak Eren masih bisa berpikir dengan baik dahwa yang dilakukan Levi termasuk pelecehan tapi tak sekalipun tubuh Eren dapat menolaknya. Eren pastinya sudah gila karena pemuda yang lebih muda itu malah makin menempel pada Levi. Memeluk semakin erat bahu kokoh sang dominan. Mendorong dirinya untuk duduk semakin rapat pada Levi membuat benda keras mereka makin bergesekan lebih intens dibalik fabric yang mereka kenakan. Levi menyeringai tipis melihat sang mangsa yang sudah terbuai dalam permainanya.

"Eren lepaaskan celanamu." Titah Levi.

Eren menurut saja seperti anak kecil. Beranjak bagun dari pangkuan Levi, dilepasnya cenala Jeans yang dikenakanya. Miliknya yang tadi terasa menyesakaan kini terasa bebas. Levi hanya diam seraya menjilat bibirnya melihat milik Eren yang sudah berdir tegaki, tegang dan keras. Ini akan jadi menarik, pikir Levi senang.

"Kembali kemari Eren." Eren menoleh pada Levi yang tengah melambai padanya dengan sorot mata yang tertutup dengan kabut nafsu dan gairah.

Pemuda 17 tahun itu lagi-lagi mengikuti apa yang Levi katakan seperti terkena hipnotis. Kaki pnjangnya menghampiri sofa tempat Levi berada. Belum benar posisi duduk Eren dipangkuan Levi erangan sudah meluncur mendapati serangan tiba-tiba sang dominan pada bibirnya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut berubah menjadi perang lidah diantar keduanya. Eren terbuai dan larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu. otaknya kosong blank yang ada hanya tubuhnya ingin lebih lebih lebih menginginkan Levi. Eren lengah sampai tak menjadari ketika Levi dengan sengaja memposisikan jarinya menekan lubangnya.

"Aaakhhh…" Eren menjerit tertahan terhalau oleh sesi kissing mereka merasakan jari panjang Levi menerobos masuk. Eren mengernyit tak nyaman dengan benda asing itu.

"S-sir…" rintih Eren tak nyaman.

"Usttt ini akan jadi nikmat Eren. percayalah."

Eren sekali lagi percaya, membiarkan satu jari Levi bergerak dilubangnya. Sementara jari Levi sibuk dengan bagian bawah, mulut Levi sibuk dengan sesuatu yang juga mengeras dibagian atas. Disibaknya kaos yang Eren kenakan menampakkan tonjolan menggoda berwarna merh muda. Tak mau buang waktu Levi segera menyambar benda mungil itu. dikecup, dijilat, sesekali digigit cukup keras sampai Eren tak henti-hentinya mendesah seraya meremas rambut ebony Levi.

Rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuh Eren perlahan-lahan berkurang, berubah menjadi rasa nikmat tak tertahankan(?). Levi menyeringai menatap wajah menggoda Eren yang tengah menahan nikmat akibat seranganya. cantik sekali, erotis pikir Levi. Ditambahkan lagi satu jari dibawah sana. Eren mengerang, bukan karena nikmat tapi sakit. Levi tampaknya sudah tidak sabar karena Eren belum terbiasa dengan 2 jari Levi sudah menambahkan satu jari lagi. Eren makin meringis kesakitan, meremas kemeja Levi makin erat.

"S-sir sakit.."

Levi merespon dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dileher Eren berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Levi membiarkan ketiga jarinya bersemayan dilubang Eren sampai bocah dipangkuanya itu tak lagi terlihat kesakitan.

"Be-bergerak sir."

Levi menggerakan ketiga jarinya perlahan, membuat gerakan keluar masuk mencari spot yang dapat membuat Eren melayang.

"A-ahhh…" desah Eren manja disamping telinga Levi ketika Levi berhasil menemukan spot yang ia cari. Levi meneringai, diposisikan lagi jari ramping dan panjangnya sengaja menekan titik itu lagi, Eren lagi-lagi mendesah dan menggelinjang nikmat. Tetes precum menetes dari kemaluan Eren, Levi dapat merasakan kemeja bagian bawahnya basah terkena carian Eren.

"Eren apa yang kau rasakan?" Bisik Levi seduktif ditelinga Eren sengaja menggoda bocah yang sedang kepayahan dengan serangan tubi-tubi Levi dibawah sana.

"Ehmmmhh… " Erang Eren manja. Wajahnya makin terbenam dibahu Levi, napasnya makin memburu. Pingulnya bergerak naik turun berlawanan dengan jari Levi mendorong jari panjang itu agar lebih dalam menusuk lubangnya.

"Jawab aku Eren." Titah Levi dengan tak sabar.

"Ki-kimochi… ahhh" lenguh Eren dengan mulutnya yang terbuka karena Levi sekali lagi berhasil menyentuh spot yang membuatnya melayang.

"Kau suka hm?"

Kepala Eren mengangguk, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekarang tapi tetap ia paksa bergerak karena merasakan hampir klimaks . Hampir.. ia hampir klimaks.. sedikit lagi. Eren makin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya tapi Levi ini ternyata orang yang cukup kejam karena sebelum Eren mencapai puncaknya Levi melepaskan jarinya mendorong Eren menjauh sedikit menyisakan ruang baginya untuk melepas zipper celananya.

"Sir!"

Levi mengabaikan protesan kecewa Eren, dilepasnya zipper celananya yang sejak tadi mengurung miliknya sendiri yang sudah siap tempur. Eren melotot horror melihat betapa menakjubkanya milik Levi yang keras dan panjang menantang gravitasi. Eren bahkan ragu apakah 'itu' akan muat dilubangnya yang kecil.

"mau menyentuhnya Eren?" goda Levi dengan seringai tampanya mendapati Eren hanya menatap miliknya tanpa kedip. Eren menggeleng dengan wajah ketakutan.

"S-sir."

Eren begidik ngeri ketika Levi memposisikan miliknya didepan pintu masuk Eren. tampaknya Levi sudah tidak sabar menikmati surge milik Eren.

"Tenang saja Eren ini tidak sakit." Ujar Levi seraya mendorong Eren kebawah. miliknya perlahan-lahan terbenam didalam Eren dan Levi bisa saja gila detik itu juga melihat betapa erotisnya Eren. kulit kecoklatanya yang berkilauan karena keringat, rambutnya yang sudah lepek karena aktivitas mereka, mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis ditambah bagian dalam Eren yang ketat dan hangat terasa meremas miliknya. F*ck! Levi bahkan bisa saja mencapai puncaknya dengan sekali dorongan jika saja kontrolnya tidak baik. Levi bisa gila! Dia bisa gila!

Beda dengan Levi yang terlihat sangat menikmati, Eren justru sebaliknya. wajah pemuda itu berkerut-kerut, mengernyit disana sini merasakan rasa panas luar biasa dibagian belakang tubuhnya. Walaupun tadi sempat Levi lebarkan tapi lubang kecil Eren tampaknya masih tak mampu menelan milik Levi yang kelewat super. Baru setengah saja rasanya sudah sangat penuh dan menyakitkan.

"sa-sakit." Rintih Eren tersiksa.

Levi menulikan pendengaranya. Didorongnya miliknya sekali lagi agar masuk dalam sekali hentakan.

"AKhhh…." Eren terlonjak dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan saliva menetes merasakan dorongan kuat Levi membuat benda keras dan panjang itu tepat mengenai titik kenikmatanya. Gotcha! Levi beruntung.

"La-lagi." Rajuk Eren manja. Pikiran warasnya benar-benar sudah hilang entah kemana.

"kenapa tak kau gerakan saja pinggulmu itu Eren?"

"Hyahhh…" Eren lagi-lagi patuh seperti budak. Diangkatnya pinggulnya sampai milik Levi hanya tinggal ujungnya kemudian ia meluncur dengan tempo cepat kebawah membawa milik Levi untuk makin terbenam didalamnya. Baik Eren maupun Levi sama-sama mendesah bersamaan. Dengan posisi Eren yang duduk dipangkuan Levi membuat milik Levi dapat terbenam lebih dalam.

"F*ck Eren kau membuatku gila!" desis Levi frustasi.

Levi yang sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Eren. desahan dan erangan keduanya membaur menjadi satu dalam sebuah eforia kenikmatan.

"Aku-hampir! Aku hampir sampaiii!" teriak Eren makin menggila menggerakan pinggulnya menubruk pinggul Levi. Sang seme juga tampaknya merasakan hal yang sama karena Levi makin mempercepat temponya mengimbangi Eren.

"Hyahhhh… Leviiii I'm cumminggg…." Teriak Eren menyemburkan larvanya mengenai kemeja Levi. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin Levi sudah membunuh siapapun yang mengotori kemeja kesayanganya tapi kali ini toleransi untuk Eren.

Kontraksi akibat pelepasan Eren menjadikan lubang Eren dibawah sana ikut mengetat. Menjepit milik Levi dengan remasan kuat sampai pemuda enoby itu mendapatkan puncaknya tak berselang lama setelah tusukan-tusukan terakhir.

Keduanya terengah bersamaan, Eren tampaknya sudah sangat kelelahan dengan satu ronde panjang mereka langsung ambruk dalam pelukan Levi. Tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly dan matanya berat jadi Eren perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata.

* * *

Kelopak mata eren terbuka perlahan menampilkan iris hijaunya yang menawan. Pemuda itu beberapa saat hanya diam menatap warna putih diatasnya. Rasanya kamarnya bukan warna putih tapi merah? Tunggu… eren mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ini. OMG!

"kau sudah bangun bocah."

Eren terkesiap mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya yang masih lemas ia paksakan untuk duduk. Detakan jantungnya menggila mendapati Levi berjalan kearahnya.

"S-sir…" gumam Eren merasakan tangan levi menyentuh wajahnya. Eren benar-benar malu, ia tak mampu menatap balik Levi yang tengah memperhatikanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Eren?" Tanya Levi kalem.

Bola mata eren bergerak gelisah. "Maksud sir?"

"apa yang kau rasakan setelah kita bercinta tadi?"

Blush! Wajah eren seketika merah mendengar kata bercinta begitu mudah diucapkan Levi.

"A-aku.." Eren berpikir sejenak. Rasakan ya.. apa yang ia rasakan ketika levi berada didekatnya seperti ini.

"Jan-"

"Hm?"

"Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sir." Ungkap eren menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak menggila.

"Apa karena kau takut?"

Eren menggeleng.

"Lainya?"

"A-aku merasa malu."

"pada siapa?"

"s-sir."

"Kenapa kau malu Eren?"

Eren makin menunduk dalam. Setelah dipikir-pikir eren juga tidak tau kenapa rasanya ia malu sekali ditatap levi seperti itu. Entah apakah karena mereka telah bercinta? Atau mungkin alasan lain?

"Jawab aku eren." tuntut levi seraya mengangkat dagu bocah yang sedang bingung itu.

Mulut Eren bergerak-gerak tapi tak ada yang keluar sebagai jawaban.

Melihat eren yang blank seperti itu levi menghela napas.

"Eren."

Iris hijau eren menatap Levi yang berdiri didekat ranjangnya. Wajahnya datar tapi ntah kenapa Eren merasa Levi tengah tersenyum jenaka padanya.

"Y-ya sir."

"Biar aku diagnosa apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang eren. sebagai seorang psikolog aku tau benar kesimpulan dari gelajamu ini."

Tubuh eren seketika menegang. Apa? Eren kenapa? Apa mungkin mentalnya telah kacau karena sesi bercinta mereka tadi? Atau Levi menemukan hal yang aneh pada dirinya? Missal kepribadian ganda? Pasalnya Eren tadi benar-benar seprti tengah dikendalikan sesuatu hingga melakukan 'itu' dengan Levi.

"Kau sudah jelas.."

Kening eren berkerut mendengar ucapan Levi yang menggantung.

"Jatuh cinta padaku."

Heee?

FIN

-_- WTF gaje. *die*


End file.
